I won't let you die
by lovely102
Summary: Instead of running after Alice alone, Uncas decided to wait for his father and brother. Together they follow her trail, while she is alone with Magua and his men. Uncas/Alice focused.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: some minor sexual harassment in this chapter**

Alice is exhausted after spending all the day walking. The Hurons haven't given her a break since they left the village that morning. They crossed the mountain, walked through the forest and now they are crossing a river in canoes. Alice is sitting between Magua and other warrior and while they were paddling, her thoughts are in the people she has left behind: his father, who she suspects is dead, though anyone has informed her, her friend Duncan who had been burned while she was being abducted, her sister Cora who hopefully will be happy with Nathaniel by now, and _Uncas_. Alice hasn't seen him since he jumped from the waterfall the previous night, just after he had embraced her tenderly in the cave. While she touches the braid that he had put in her hair she wonders sadly where he is now, hoping that he is alright.

When they arrive to the shore, the Hurons take her out of the canoe and start walking through the forest again. Alice feels like she is going to faint in any moment because of the exhaustion and the heat. "I need a break" she dares to say with a weak voice. "You don't speak unless we ask you, pretty one" answers the warrior who is holding her by the arm. Alice tries to focus on the path, dragging one feet after the other, but she is feeling dizzy and suddenly she collapses. Before she falls to the ground the Huron catch her in his arms. He opens his canteen and puts water on her face rudely, forcing her to wake up. Magua approaches to her "Yengeese women always so weak. I'll never understand why those Mohicans didn't sell you to a group of trappers. Surely you were a burden to them" he says looking at her with disgust, as they continue walking. _Because they aren't savages like you. Uncas is not a savage. _She remembers how patient he had been with her along the way, asking from time to time if she needed a break and helping her in the areas where the land was difficult to walk. Tears appear in her eyes with the idea that maybe she won't see him again. _No, he is not to abandon me at Magua's mercy. We will reunite eventually_ Alice convinces herself as she touches her braid. In the deep of her heart she knows that he is going to come for her. Until then, she has to survive.

* * *

_I have to find her _Uncas thinks as he walks through the forest along with his father, brother and Cora. When he watched the Hurons leave the village that morning, taking Alice with them as a wife for Magua, he wanted to follow them alone in that moment. He couldn't stand the idea of not seeing her again, imagining all the horros that she could be suffering with her captors. Fortunately, his father had prevent him from doing such a foolish action, that only would had led him to certain death. Instead they had waited for Nathaniel and Cora and together they started to climb the mountain. However, when they reached the top, the Hurons were already gone, so they continued to follow their trail.

* * *

_I'd rather die than spend the night here alone with them _Alice thinks scared. They have stoped in a clearing to spend the night. The warriors will take turns to watch and she is sure that she is not going to be able of sleep. She remembers the night when she had slept next to Uncas in the burial ground. She felt so protected then, as every time she is with him. _Oh, if only he was here with me now. He wouldn't let them hurt me in anyway. I want nothing more than be in his arms again_. The hurons are eating some berries that they have taken from some bushes. She is sitting away from them. "Don't you want to eat, pretty one? one of the warriors asked. Alice shakes her head and looks down again. They have been calling her by that nickname all day and she feels a wave of nausea every time she hears it.

"Maybe she is sad because probably her father's corpse is being devoured by vultures right now" Magua says, as he approaches her. She stands up totally surprised. "You didn't know pretty one? I ripped out his heart with my bare hands" he turns around, smiling viciously to his warriors. _This monster killed my father._ _He ripped out his heart and surely he has horrible plans for me_ she thinks horrified. Alice feels a wave of hate and she throws herself against him, furiously. "You bastard" she only manages to scratch his cheek before he turns around, catching her wrists easily in his hands. Alice freezes in place because of the hate reflected in his eyes. Then Magua looks her up and down _She might be Munro's daughter but no one can deny her beauty. Maybe it will be funny having her in the village at my mercy. _he thinks. "If you weren't so pretty I would slit your throat right now, because of your manners. But I have better plans for you..." he says caressing her cheek with his repulsive lips. The rest of the hurons, who are now next to them, laugh knowing that those plans would involve them too. Terror invades Alice upon hearing that but she manages to hold back her tears, not wanting to show him her fear.

Then he turns her around in front of his men. "How about a little fun with the pretty one? all of them clap with joy, smiling lustfully at her.

Suddenly, Magua pushes her against the warriors who catch her by her arms and waist surrounding her and starting to touch all over her body and hair rudely. She screams desperately and tries to free herself but there are many of them. She barely is able to get rid of one of them and in a matter of seconds that one is holding her again. _Oh God, help me please_.

* * *

In other part of the forest Uncas hears her screaming _What are they doing to her? _he thinks with terror. He knows they are near. They have convinced Cora to stay hidden behind and wait for them to return because it's dangerous for her to continue with them. He looks to his father and brother who have also heard the screams and they sprint in that direction. _If they had dared to put their repulsive hands in her soft skin, I will make all of them beg for death_ he swears to himself as he runs. _She must be so scared._ _His_ sweet Alice. He is going to save her and take her back with her sister even if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

**Author's note:** When I started writing this I had the idea of doing a one-shot. Then, other ideas came to my mind and I decided to write a story, maybe of a few chapters, though I still don't know how many. Thank you for reading it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: some minor sexual harassment in this chapter**

Magua smirks as he observes the scene in front of him. His warriors have started ripping parts of her dress with their hands and knives, while she struggles with all her might, totally terrified. "DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" Alice cries with her face full of tears. She hates to beg in front of them but she feels completely helpless and exhausted from the struggle. She is fighting back but they are obviously much more stronger than her.

_She doesn't seem an English Colonel's daughter now_ Magua thinks with joy as he pays attention to her ruined clothes. Her skirt has been ripped in different places by his men, the right sleeve is completely torn, so the rests of the fabric hang from the shoulder and they have cut the front of the bodice with a knife, revealing part of her corset. _I wonder what her father would think, seeing his beautiful little daughter harassed by savages._

He had left his men have a little fun with her but he is going to be the first and the only one. Then, when they arrive to the village, she will become his wife and eventually when he gets tired of her he will give her to the other warriors. It's his revenge against Colonel Munro and no one will stop him. At first, when Sachem gave him the younger sister and the older one was saved from the flames, he had been dissapointed. After all, his plan was kill Munro's daughters and it had failed. But al least, he has one of them, the prettiest one, to make her suffer for the rest of her life. _I will enjoy of course, now that I have discovered her feisty side _he thinks, approaching to the group to take his turn.

Suddenly, a noise makes them all stop. Alice turns her head and watches Uncas and his family running from behind the trees in their direction. "Uncas" she whispers to herself with a faint smile, still grabbed by the Hurons. _He has come for me _she feels a wave of relief through her body. The Hurons threw her to the ground and, along with Magua, run to fight the three Mohicans.

Uncas's eyes filled with hate when he saw the Hurons cornering Alice, while she was crying and struggling. _Cowards. True warriors respect women._ He wants nothing more than kill them all and comfort her. _Don't worry Alice. I will get you out of here. _

Alice only has eyes for Uncas. He is fighting fiercely with his tomahawk against the Hurons on his way to her. When he arrives where she is he pulls her up, embracing her, while he checks the state of her ruined dress. "What have they done to you?" he asks scared of the answer. "Nothing yet. I'm fine" she assures him, still shivering but relieved of seeing him again.

_I'm safe now_ she thinks as he turns around to kill one warrior who was approaching them. "Alice you have to run through the forest. Follow the path and you'll find Cora" he tells her, pushing her in that direction "But you...?" she starts but he cuts her off "I will follow you as soon as I can" he promises, touching her cheek.

"The young Mohican in love with the Colonel's daughter. So romantic" They turn around and see Magua approaching them. In a protective instict, Uncas puts Alice behind him as she clungs to his shoulders shivering. He touches one of her hands and she knows what the gesture means: _I'm here. I won't let him touch you"._ Alice is extremely scared of Magua at this point. She knows he is able of anything. _Uncas is not shaking at all. He is so brave_ she thinks impressed again with his courage.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Chingachgook are trying to defeat the Hurons but there are many of them.

"It's a shame you interrupted us" Magua says looking directly at Uncas "We were having so much fun with her. It was a pleasure to discover that she is a wild kitty"

Hearing that, Uncas threw himself against Magua with a scream of rage. "Run Alice" he shouts as they fight fiercely. She obeys inmediately. "We'll continue later pretty one. You know I'll find you when I kill your savior" Magua shouts at her back _He wants to provoke Uncas to make him lose his focus_ she enters the forest running, following the path. _Uncas will defeat him, he is a fierce warrior_ she tries to convince herself_ Magua will finally receive the punishment he deserves.  
_

Suddenly, she hears a cry of pain, a cry from _him_. A wave of terror invades her. _He can't defeat Magua alone _she realizes_ That beast is a more experience warrior, no matter how brave Uncas is _she realizes horrified as she stops. She is aware that his father and brother won't be able to help him because they are fighting the rest of the Hurons.

Alice has opposite feelings. On the one hand, those horrible men have harassed her moments ago and she wants nothing more than run away from them and be safe again with Cora. On the other hand, she can't leave Uncas there. He has risked his life in order to protect her since the day they met, he became his protector along the way to the fort and now he is willing to die for her at Magua's cruel hands. It's obvious that he loves her just as much as she loves him.

In that moment her doubts vanish and a determination that she thought she had never possessed, crosses her face.

_I won't let Magua kill you_ she thinks as she runs back to the clearing _I won't let you die._

* * *

**Author's note:** _Sorry for making Alice have a hard time with the Hurons but I promise that trigger warnings end in this chapter. Will Uncas survive? What will happen to Alice?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't do it _Uncas is fighting fiercely against Magua but he is aware that he can't defeat him. The old Huron is a more experienced warrior and he's able to block all of his attacks. In addition, Uncas is completely exhausted because he hasn't stop running and fighting since he jumped from the waterfall the previous night.

He just got stabbed in the abdomen and the wound burns. Magua contemplates him with a smirk in his face, waiting for his next move.

_I can't give up_ Uncas thinks with determination _If I die this monster will find Alice and she will be at his mercy again _He will fight until the end for her. After so many years he has found the woman he had been waiting for, and no bastard was going to take her away from him.

Despite the pain, Uncas prepares his next attack against Magua. He will do his very best to save her and be together again.

* * *

When Alice arrives to the clearing she watches as Nathaniel and Chingachgook are fighting the last Hurons.

Her gaze rests on Uncas. He is on his knees in front of Magua with a hand on his abdomen. He has a wound there and the blood comes out through the shirt. She also notices that his right arm hangs useless because of a gash on his shoulder.

Alice first instinct is running to Uncas and embrace him because she can't stand the idea of him in so much pain. However, she controls herself because acting like that won't help anyone.

Desperation invades her. _I have to do something before it's too late. But if I try to fight Magua he will knock me down in a second_. She doesn't know what to do until she sees one of the Hurons's guns on the ground. She picks it up with trembling hands. She has never shoot before and she feels terror imagining herself doing that.

Then her gaze rests again on the fight and she sees Magua preparing his last attack against Uncas, while he is trying to stand up with great efforts. It seems like he is going to collapse at any moment.

Watching him so badly injured makes a new strenght grow inside her. That monster killed her beloved father, tried to rape her along with his men and now he is trying to kill the man she loves.

No, she won't let him rip out _his heart_, like he had done with her father's.

She won't let him because_ his heart__ belongs to __her_.

"MAGUA!" she screams to distract him from his attack.

Both Magua and Uncas turn around to her, while she aims directly at the first one, trying to control her breath and the trembling of her hand.

Uncas's eyes are in shock to see her there again and with a gun. _She has come back for me_. His lovely and timid Alice is there, willing to kill the man who is hurting him. It might be dangerous to her, Uncas wants to yell at her to leave, but something inside his heart tells him she won't.

Magua's eyes are a mixture of surprise and fun. It's obvious that he doesn't think she is able to shoot him.

However, something in her eyes makes him change his face and he feels fear for the first time in a long time. _I have underestimated her all this time. She is going to do it._

Alice gives him a look full of hate and pulls the trigger.

Magua collapses to the ground dead, just at the same time than Nathaniel and Chingachgook kill the last of the warriors.

Uncas and Alice share a look just before he falls to the ground unable to stand on his feet, but still conscious. She rushes over him, along with his family.

"Uncas are you alright?" she asks worried, kneeling next to him. "I'm fine, don't worry" he answers trying to hide the pain. In fact, he feels extremely exhausted and every inch of his body hurts.

"Oh my god you are bleeding so bad" she says horrified.

"We need to check your wounds brother" Nathaniel says ripping Uncas's shirt. Alice has to supress a cry. He has a serious knife wound on his abdomen that doesn't stop bleeding and other small gashes on his torso. Not to mention his bloodied and useless arm because of the shoulder's wound.

Without thinking Alice rips a piece of her ruined skirt and wraps it tightly around his abdomen, to stop the bleeding.

"The wounds need to be disinfected and stitched" Nathaniel informs with concern in his voice. Meanwhile Chingachgook is caressing Uncas's hair without saying a word. He is clearly affected by his son's state.

"Cora will help" Alice says with hope "She worked at the infirmary at the fort and she knows how to treat a wound"

"Alright. Father we need to move him" Nathaniel says touching his father's shoulder. They started to collect branches and sticks to make a litter to carry him. Nathaniel finds a travel pack from one of the dead Hurons, with several supplies which can help them to treat the wounds, along with some money.

Meanwhile, Alice sits on the ground and put Uncas's head on her lap. Are _you_ alright? he asks looking sadly at the state of her clothes. "Of course I am. And I will be better when you recover" she answers sweetly caressing his face. He smiles weakly in return.

Uncas wants to tell Alice so many things. He wants to scold her for coming back and, at the same time, thanks her for saving him. She was so brave. She never ceases to surprise him. He also wants to open up to her about his feelings, though he knows that, with their actions, both of them have showed what they mean to each other.

But he feels very tired right now. He can barely keep his eyes open. Suddenly, his vision fades away and he collapses.

"Uncas!" Alice shouts scared "Wake up, please!" she shakes him in vain.

Uncas, please don't leave me! she cries.

_Oh God please, don't take Uncas with you. I need him so badly._

* * *

_**Author's note: **I don't know if it's believable for you that Alice kills Magua but, from my point of view, she would have done it in the cliffs scene if she had had the chance. I always thought that she was as protective of him as he was of her a__nd, in this chapter, I wanted to show that, despite of being very scared of Magua after how badly he treated her, Alice is able to face him when she sees Uncas in danger._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Next chapter is on the way :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing Alice's screams Chingachgook and Nathaniel rush to them and the last one checks Uncas's pulse.

"He is alive" he informs, breathing relieved "But we need to move him now"

Nathaniel and Chingachgook put Uncas on the litter and they lift it between both of them. Alice picks up the travel pack and together they start to walk through the forest, to the place where Cora is hidden.

Alice is extremely worried about Uncas. There are so many things she hasn't told him yet. She wants to thank him for taking care of her since they met and for come to her rescue when she was with the Hurons. She still remember their horrible hands grabbing her but then, Uncas had appeared and she felt again that nothing bad could happen to her. She would tell him too that she feels something special inside her every time she looks at him... only if she finds the courage to say it out loud.

Her eyes rest on him, lying unconscious on the litter_. He is strong. He will survive_ she repeats to herself time after time.

* * *

_Why are they taking so long?_ Cora is hidden behind some bushes in the place where the men left her a while ago. She is worried about them and, especially, about Alice. The thought of her little sister alone with the Hurons makes her nauseous.

Suddenly, she hears steps and Nathaniel appears from behind the trees. He and his father are carrying a litter with a badly injured Uncas on it. Alice walks just behind them.

"Alice" Cora exclaims with relief as she embraces her little sister. Then she repairs on her torn dress.

"What have they done to you?" she asks with worry and rage on her face.

"I'm fine. Uncas arrived on time" Alice reassures her "I mean...the three of them arrived on time" she corrects quickly, trying to hide her preference for the young Mohican.

As the men lay the litter on the ground, Cora checks the extent of Uncas's wounds. "Gods, what happened to him?"

"Magua nearly kills him" Chingachgook aswers, speaking for the first time since the fight.

"Fortunately, your sister got rid off that bastard" Nathaniel adds.

Cora turns to Alice, her eyes widen in surprise "Alice what did you do?". Her sister always seems so fragile that it was imposible think of her facing an evil warrior like Magua.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Uncas needs your help"

"Of course" Cora answers, still in shock "I'll stitch the wound in the abdomen and the one in the shoulder. It's a miracle that any organ is punctured"

Nathaniel opens the travel pack and give her catgut and a needle. Fortunately, the Hurons had also a bottle of brandy that they can use to desinfect the wounds.

"Alice this won't be pleasant" Cora warns her.

"I want to be here" Alice answers stubbornly.

Cora, ripping a piece of her own skirt, pours brandy on the cloth and start desinfecting the wounds.

As soon as she touches the first one, Uncas wakes up with a scream, feeling a burning pain because of the alcohol.

Alice kneels next to him inmediatly, relieved of seeing him awake again.

"Hush, I'm here with you" she reassures him, caressing his face "It will be over soon"

He seems to relax a bit.

"Uncas I'm going to stitch the wounds now" Cora informs him "This is going to hurt"

Alice takes his good hand in hers "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need. It will help the pain"

_The way she cares about me is endearing_ Uncas thinks. In all his years as a warrior, he has never been treated with such tenderness, after a fight, and he has to recognize that he likes it.

Suddenly Cora starts her work and an unbearable pain crosses him. He had been stitched before, but never with a wound of that size.

Uncas's face contracts as he tries to supress the screams. He squeezes Alice's hand and, somehow, it makes him feel better. Her presence by his side makes him able to endure everything.

Alice suffers watching Uncas in so much pain. It's the first time she sees him in a so vulnerable state and she is more aware than ever that, despite of being a fierce warrior, he is only a man, young like her, who needs also comfort and care sometimes.

When the task is finished, Cora puts new bandages in both wounds. Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Chingachgook make a sling with branches and pieces of cloth and put it in his bad arm.

"Can I desinfect the small gashes on his torso?" Alice asks "They need to be treated too"

"Alright" Cora answers, giving her the bottle of brandy. She gets up to join Nathaniel and Chingachgook, who are now discussing their future plans.

Alice ripped other piece of her skirt and starts treating the wounds tenderly.

"You don't need to do that. They are just scratches" Uncas says, thought in fact he is enjoying her care.

"When are you going to stop being so stubborn?" Alice knows he is saying that to reassure her about his injuries, but he should think of himself too.

"When you do" he answers with a playful smile.

"All wounds need to be treated. Doesn't matter if they are small, they can become infected anyway" Alice informs, focusing on the task.

"As you say, miss" he says and they both smile at this comment.

Suddenly, Uncas hisses in pain because of the alcohol in one particular gash. Alice approaches to his torso and blows softly on the wound, like she remembers her governess did to her every time she had a scratch as a child.

"Better now?" she asks, blushing at being aware of their proximity.

He nods, completely disarmed by her sweetness. It is one thing he adores about her, along with her goodness. In his land, corrupted now by men eager of power and blood, he has found a pure creature.

_I wish you hadn't witnessed so many horrors here. But this land has wonderful things too. If you stay, I'll show you beautiful places that I'm sure you will like. I only hope you want to visit them with me.  
_

Uncas continues staring at Alice until she finishes treating his wounds, both of them totally in silence now.

Quite appart from them, Chingachgook observes the scene between his son and the younger sister with a thoughtful expression.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tomorrow we can go west" Nathaniel proposes "We have a cabin which is not so far from here. Sometimes, we spend the winter there when we are not in the Delaware camp"

"We can stay there until Uncas recovers and then we'll see" Chingachgook adds, looking directly at Alice, who looks down.

"Alright, but we need to find a safe place to spend the rest of the night" Cora says "We are all exhausted and we need some sleep before continue".

"When we were coming I think I saw a cave nearby. We can go there now" Nathaniel informs.

All of them agree and start walking again. Chingachgook and Nathaniel are carrying Uncas's litter with Cora and Alice behind them.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to Magua?" Cora insists.

"I shot him" Alice answers without no more explanations.

Cora can't believe it "But Alice how did you...?"

"He was about to kill Uncas. There wasn't other option"

Cora doesn't ask more questions but she keeps thinking on that for a while. _It's obvious that Alice feels something for Uncas. Something strong enough to make her face her fears and fight for him in the same way as he fights for her._

Cora likes this Alice's side that she is discovering. She is proud of her little sister because how she has changed since their arrival to America.

* * *

After walking for a while they arrive to the place. Nathaniel and his father lay Uncas's litter at the bottom of the cave and fold a blanket from the travel pack under his head, as a pillow.

"My father and me are going to take turns to watch while the rest of you sleep" Nathaniel informs Cora.

Alice approaches both of them "I...I was thinking that I... that I should sleep next to Uncas" she says shyly "Just in case he needs anything".

Nathaniel has to supress a laugh. Alice's interest in his brother is so evident and still she insists on hide it.

"Alright, but make sure you check if he has signs of infection" Cora answers.

When Alice leaves, both of them share an accomplice look.

"I think my brother will be very pleased with your sister sleeping by his side" Nathaniel says with a grin.

Cora hits him playfully on the chest.

"I had never seen Alice so interested in someone before. She had some suitors in England but she never looked at them in the same way as she looks at Uncas". Then she adds sadly "Furthermore, she was so shy around them that sometimes they got tired of her at some point"

"Uncas is a good man. He will treat her well"

"I know" Cora says "He would die for her"

A_nd I'm sure she would die for him too._

* * *

Laying next to Uncas, Alice makes sure that he is comfortable. He is already slept and every now and then, she touches his forehead searching for signs of fever. Fortunately, he seems to be alright so she resolves to sleep for a while.

Shortly after, she wakes up because of a horrible nightmare in which Magua was ripping out her father's heart.

She looks around breathing heavily. Chingachgook is watching at the entrance of the cave, sitting with his back to them, while Nathaniel and Cora are sleeping peacefully next to each other.

Alice pulls herself into a sitting position and rests her eyes on Uncas. She finds him awake, returning her gaze.

"You should sleep" he whispers, staring at her.

"I'm trying" she whispered back.

With some effort because of his injured state, he pulls himself into a sitting position, next to her. "You still keep it" he says sofly touching her braid. A memory of him braiding her hair comes to his mind. In other cave, behind a waterfall, they almost kissed, but their shyness has stopped both of them.

"Yes...I like it" she answers blushing. "Though I'll have to undo it when I pin up my hair properly"

"You are beautiful with your hair loose" Uncas says, stroking her long mane.

Alice blushes even more at his compliment. "It's improper for a woman to wander with her hair loose"

"Why?" he frowns. _Definitely Yengeese people are so weird sometimes._

She can't find a logical answer. In fact, there are some English customs that doesn't make sense to her if she thinks about them.

Uncas decides to change the subject. "You were very brave tonight. Thank you for coming to my aid" he says very serious "I only regret not having been stronger to have prevented you from exposing to danger again"

"Don't say that" Alice says quickly, noticing his sad eyes "You were very brave too. I don't want to think of what would have happened to me if you hadn't appeared..."

"We are safe now" Uncas reassures her, not wanting her to remember her horrible experience with the Hurons. He finally decides to ask _the question_ "Why did you come back?

She bites her lip trying to find the courage to answer. "I think...I think it was for the same reason you came for me"

Her answer take him by surprise. "Alice, I..." he tries to find the words but he has never been good with them. Instead of speaking about his feelings, he decides to show them.

With his good hand, Uncas takes one of hers and place it on his heart, looking at her intensely.

Alice feels hypnotized with his gaze and she can't avert her gaze. His eyes are talking to her, expressing all his feelings.

Then, he caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers, as delicately as if she was made of porcelain.

Alice starts breathing heavily. A lot of unknown emotions are growing inside her and suddenly she feels fear invading her.

She thinks about the impropriety of the situation. _We are so near and with so little clothes. _He is shirtless and his body is only covered by his leggins and loincloth, while her dress is ripped in different places revealing part of her undergarments. _I'm touching his bare chest_ she thinks, feeling the beat of his heart under the warm skin. Then Alice repairs in her torn bodice _By God, I'm even showing him the front of my corset!_

Suddenly, she feels ashamed of herself. _That's not the way a woman should behave!._

Uncas's face starts to approach hers...

"No" she whispers looking down. He stops inmediately, looking confused.

Alice doesn't say anything. Blushing to the roots, she gets up trying to close the front of her bodice with her hands and walks away.

Uncas follows her with his gaze as she lays away from him, his expression a mixture of worry and hurt by her rejection.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, they wake up early and spend the day travelling. Alice doesn't speak to Uncas again, averting his gaze every time he looks at her.

_Why did I react that way? _she thinks _I have wanted him to kiss me since the day we met._

In fact, she is sure that he didn't mean to do anything inappropriate. Uncas had always been very respectful with her and if she hadn't walked away, they would have shared only an innocent kiss.

However, there was something in the situation that made her panicked. They were so near with few clothes and the wave of new emotions crossing her body made her feel embarrassed. Alice doubts she can talk to him again after what happened.

* * *

They arrive at the cabin in late afternoon. The place is small but cozy. There is a main room with a table and some chairs in front of a chimney, which keeps the cabin warm in winters. In a corner there is a small kitchen well equipped. Finally, separated by a wall, there is a small room with a double bed and a lot of furs on the floor. Nathaniel explains the girls that they always prefer to sleep on the floor and the bed is only used when friends come to stay with them.

All of them agree that Uncas should use the bed this time because of his injured state, while the rest of them will sleep on the floor. Chingachgook and Nathaniel place him comfortable on it and then the last one turns to the girls.

"My father and me are going to hunt some game for supper" he gives Cora his musket "This is just in case of danger"

Cora smiles at him and they leave.

* * *

After a while, Uncas is resting inside while Cora and Alice are sitting on the porch.

"What happened between you and Uncas?" Cora asks to her sister.

Alice looks at her like she doesn't understand the question.

"I mean...you were really close to each other and suddenly you don't talk anymore"

As Alice keeps in silence, Cora insists.

"Did he offend you somehow?"

Alice looks at her wide eyed.

"Of course not. Uncas is a gentleman" she answers offended "He is kind and sweet and..." she stops blushing embarrassed.

Cora smiles warmly at her "Uncas is a good man. There is nothing wrong with you falling..."

"We should set the table" Alice cuts her off, running inside.

Cora follows her with her gaze with a worried expression, before go inside too.

* * *

At night, after supper, all of them go to sleep. Uncas is on the bed but he is still awake after some hours. His gaze is fixed on Alice who is sleeping on the floor, next to Cora.

_She shouldn't sleep on the floor. She must be so tired that she deserves a proper bed. _He would leave her the bed if it wasn't for his bad condition. _I wish we could share it. It would be wonderful to sleep together as we did last night before she ran away._

Uncas can't understand why Alice had acted that way. He only wanted to kiss her, nothing more. And at that moment, he was sure that she wanted too. He didn't mean to offend her in any way and, however, she had rejected him, completely embarrassed. And since then, she had been avoiding him.

_It's really hurtful. She was so sweet with me after the fight with Magua and suddenly her attitude towards me changed completely. What happened to her?_

* * *

_Some days later_

"Nathaniel and me are going to the town to buy some supplies" Cora informs Alice, after breakfast.

As days go by, their routine is more or less the same. Chingachgook and Nathaniel are in charge of hunting and they provide the meat for their meals. Also, they sell the furs of the animals in the nearest town to earn money. Meanwhile, Cora and Alice do the chores and grow the vegetables in the garden. Uncas is still recovering and he is forbidden to get out of bed, which makes him protest every time. Cora is in charge of checking his wounds and attending him, while Alice continues avoiding him.

Nathaniel and Cora go to the town, leaving the rest of them in the cabin. They are usually the ones who go to buy supplies, due to the fact that they are better at dealing with people. They have cheated the locals, saying that the two sisters were servants in Fort William Henry and all of them escaped together during the Huron attack. In the eyes of local people, it's not common the relationships between indians and white women but it would be worse if they discover that the girls are a wealthy English Colonel's daughters.

Chingachgook is working on the garden, while Uncas is sleeping soundly inside. Alice is observing him, leaning on the door frame. She has done that a lot of times and she never gets tired of it. She has memorized each of his features while he sleeps, from his relaxed expression to the way his chest moves slowly with every breath. She can't help a smile coming to her lips. _Even with the wounds covering his body he is so handsome_. Though Alice hasn't attended his injuries since they arrived to the cabin, leaving the task to Cora, she has been observing his recovery in silence, paying attention to any sign of pain to informs her sister inmediately.

Leaving the room, Alice wanders around the cabin. She is wearing a new dress that Cora bought her in her first visit to the town, to replaced her old one. It's a pale blue gown, more simple than the ones she used to wear but much more comfortable. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, though sometimes she reminds herself that it's improper.

_You are beautiful with your hair loose_

Alice remembers the moment when Uncas told her that compliment and she can't help blushing again. She didn't pin it up again after hearing that.

_Why can't I be like Cora? _she thinks sadly _She is perfectly capable of showing her feelings towards Nathaniel without any fear._

Unlike her, her older sister is always kissing and embracing Nathaniel in front of the others, and she doesn't seem ashamed showing a behaviour considered so improper for an English young woman.

However, Alice can't act in the same way. She loves Uncas, she is sure of that, but she is scared of those feelings and the new life that is ahead of her if she stays with Uncas.

She has never fallen in love before, and she didn't have an idea that the feelings would be so strong, that she would spend the days wishing to be kissed and touched by _him. _

Alice had been so happy when all of them were safe after the fight that, for a moment, she thought everything would be easy, that she would forget her previous life and she would start a new one at Uncas's side.

But suddenly new fears invaded her and she got confused.

Her eyes are filling with tears. There was something more that made her reject Uncas that night. _Her father._

She knows he would never have approved their relationship but that was not the problem. She loved her father very much but she is aware that he was not the best of men.

The problem was that, for a moment, when she was feeling Uncas's heart under her palm in that cave, she forgot he was dead.

When he was caressing her cheek delicately, she felt such great happinness that she didn't remember how he was killed in such a cruel way.

And when his face approached to hers, she thought life was perfect, despite having lost her father the day before.

And in that moment she felt horrible.

Crying silently she runs to the forest, unaware that Chingachgook is watching her from the garden.

_I'm not a good daughter _she thinks with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Uncas wakes up in the empty cabin. While he was sleeping he felt like Alice was watching him.

_That's impossible. It's obvious that she doesn't want to be near me_ he thinks sadly. He has been very naive thinking she loved him. It's true that she had saved his life but he confused friendship with something more.

_She probably has a lot of suitors in England who can offer her a better life than the one that she can have here with me. I can't compete with them. The best thing I can do is let her go._

* * *

_**Author's note: **Thank you so much for the reviews and your support! It means a lot to me because it's the first time that I write in English and I wasn't sure if you were going to enjoy the story. Sorry for my poor writing sometimes, I know I need to improve it._

_Unfortunately, this story is near the end, maybe two or three chapters more. But don't worry I have any ideas for other future stories :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Alice is sitting in a clearing, crying, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and she sees Chingachgook, looking warmly at her.

"Talk to my son" he says with his deep voice "He deserves an explanation"

"But…but I don't know what to tell him" Alice replies between sobs "I don't even know what I feel"

"Of course you know" the Mohican sits in front of her "Though you are scared"

_This man is able to read my mind even I have barely talked to him since we met _Alice thinks surprised.

"What are your feelings for my son?" he asks directly looking at her eyes.

Hearing that question Alice only wants to disappear.

"I…I think…" she stutters, blushing to the roots.

"It's a simple question. I think you know the answer"

_He is right. I know the answer. I have always known it. I only need to say it out loud for once._

"I love him" she feels a wave of relief invading her "He is so sweet and kind and also extremely brave. And he is very smart and funny though most people don't notice it because he is not so extroverted as his brother"

Chingachgook smiles warmly, hearing her compliments about his beloved son. _She is the woman he deserves. Sweet and kind but also with a brave side that she proved facing Magua in order to save Uncas. She will be a good wife and a good mother to my grandchildren._

"And I think you know he feels the same for you" the Mohican says.

At that point, Alice feels that she can trusts this man and she should be completely sincere to him.

"Yes but… you know I was raised in a different way than him. The love relationships in the frontier are completely different than in England. I don't know if I can get used to that."

"Love is the same in every part of the world" Chingachgook says "Both of you are young and unexperienced but you will discover it together"

Alice smiles sweetly at the Mohican, wiping away her tears.

"And don't blame yourself for being happy. You'll always have your father's memory and he, who is know in the stars, knows that you deserve it after all you have been through"

_How can he look so clearly in the deep of my soul?_ Alice can't believe how this man is able to read inside her mind and comfort her in a way that not even Cora can do it.

_Well Uncas can too._

Suddenly, feeling a need of paternal affection she embraces Chingachgook. It's not like her to act like that but the old Mohican is the only "father" she have here in the frontier.

Chingachgook embraces her back, patting her hair affectionately. _Poor child, she is so scared here in a world that she barely knows. She has witnessed too much horrors, including her father's death. But with my son's help she will get used to this land and I'm sure they will be very happy together. And I will be there for her too. In fact, I always wanted to have a daughter._

"Now you have to talk to my son. He loves you but he thinks your feelings are not the same"

Alice can imagine how Uncas might be feeling and she can't stand the idea of hurting him. However, she is not sure that she can talk about her feelings with him.

"I can't...I...I'm not more than a coward" she finally says frustrated.

"You can. You are brave" Chingachgook assures her "Someone who is able to kill an evil man in order to protect someone she loves can't be called a coward"

Alice thinks about it. _He is right again. If I was able to face horrible Magua alone, something extremely dangerous, I can open my heart to my Uncas. It's much safer after all._

"I will do it. Only let me wait until the perfect moment"

Chingachgook smiles and helps her up.

"And thank you for saving my son that night" Chingachgook says very serious.

"Uncas saved me first. In fact, he has been my protector since we met"

The Mohican smiles hearing that but a thought crosses his mind.

"He hadn't survived without your help"

Alice notices a tremor in his voice. It's obvious that he had suffered a lot for Uncas's state so she tries to comfort him.

"Uncas is safe now. And he is recovering really well"

"He will recover sooner when you start tending to his wounds again. I think he prefers you to do the task instead of your sister" Chingachgook says with a smile.

Alice smiles back at him "We should go back home. Cora and Nathaniel must be about to arrive"

Chingachgook nods and they take the path back to the cabin in a pleasant silence.

* * *

_Some days later_

Uncas doesn't understand why his father has insisted on take a walk in the forest. He said that it would be good for his recovery, though the only thing he really wants to do is stay in bed all day.

That is unusual for him. In fact, during his recovery he had protested for spending so much time inside. However, with the realization that his feelings for Alice are not reciprocated, the sadness has invaded him and he prefers to be alone all the time.

When they come back to the cabin Chingachgook points to the window and Uncas peers over it. Alice is sitting at the table with her back to them and there is a meal prepared with stew and a cake.

Uncas looks at his father confused.

"She is waiting for you" Chingachgook says

"But how...? Uncas asks without being able to understand.

"Talk to her" his father replies "she has something important to tell you"

_She is going to explain me that she doesn't feel the same for me. That she is going to go back to England when she has the chance._

"I will go to the town now. Your brother and Cora are there waiting for me" Chingachgook says and he leaves.

Uncas takes a deep breath, bracing himself for her words and he enters the cabin.

Hearing the door, Alice turns around and gets up at the vision of him.

"Uncas" she says, patting her skirt nervously.

"Alice" They stare at each other in silent.

_Beautiful _Uncas thinks. She is wearing a cream dress that Cora bought her in her last visit to the town and her golden hair is loose around her shoulders.

_He is so handsome with that blue shirt_. Alice never gets tired of admiring his looks, so different of the men's she had known before.

"Have you cooked this meal for us?" Uncas asks looking at the table.

"Yes...I want to apologize for having been avoiding you all this time" Alice answers with a timid voice.

"You don't need to. I understand"

Alice looks at him confused _What does he means?_

"I understand that your feelings for me are not what I thought. I'm sure you have a lot of suitors in England who can provide you with a better life that the one that I can offer you here. I can't compete with them" Uncas explains with a sad expression on his face.

_Is that what he thinks? That I consider him less than the English men that I met before?_ she needs to solve the misunderstanding know if she doesn't want to lose him forever.

"You are right. You can't compete with them" Alice approaches to him and puts a hand on his cheek "You are kinder, sweeter, braver and smarter. It wouldn't be fair for them. Don't you think so?

Uncas can't believe what he is hearing and he can't help a smile coming to his lips. He feels a wave of male pride at the fact that she considers him better than the rest of her suitors.

"But then... why have you been acting that way towards me? Uncas asks confused.

"I was scared. But your father has talked to me and he has helped me a lot"

"You were scared of me?" Uncas asks worried "That night in the cave...I promise I only wanted to kiss you. I didn't mean to offend you..."

"I weren't scared of you" Alice cuts him off "You were really sweet. I was scared of my feelings for you, so unknown to me until now. And I also blamed myself for feeling so happy by your side when my father had just died".

At this moment Uncas understands everything. Her fears were completely normal especially when she was still mourning her beloved father.

"Oh Alice. If I had known, I would have waited" Uncas said stroking her cheek.

"You didn't know" Alice simply replies "Uncas you know... I have seen how love relationships work in the frontier. I was raised in a completely different way. I need my own pace"

"No need to hurry. We can take things slowly" Uncas says smiling at her.

Alice smiles back as she approaches her face to his and this time their lips finally meet.

It's a kiss both of them have been waiting for so long. Alice puts her hands on his neck while Uncas's good arm is around her waist. It's a timid kiss but they don't need nothing more by now.

Finally they separate smiling. Then they embrace each other.

"I missed you" Alice says with her face leaning on his chest.

"Me too"

* * *

_**Author's note:** There is only one chapter left as an epilogue and the story will be finished. But don't worry because as I said in the previous update, I have an idea for other story, maybe with a mature rating, though I need time to develop it. I feel very inspired with this couple :)_

_P.S. : I'm the only one who thinks in Uncas as the perfect man? haha ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

_One year later_

It's a warm night. It's early April and the weather is nice. The forest is beautiful with the first flowers of the spring.

Alice and Uncas are walking hand to hand between the trees, to the place where Uncas is guiding her.

While they walk in silence, she remembers all the events that have taken place for the last year. After they confessed their love for each other, she became her personal nurse again, never leaving his side, and when he was completely recovered, all of them moved to the Delaware village.

Thought it was difficult for both sisters to adjust to the life in the village, step by step they found their place in the community. The members of the Delaware tribe are really nice with good hearted people, no matter the colour of their skin or where they come from.

Alice looks at Uncas, _her husband_. She remembers how handsome he was in their wedding day. It had taken place one month after Cora and Nathaniel got married. It was a simple ceremony, in the Delaware tradition, but she wouldn't had wanted it in any other way. Then, that night they had made love tenderly. It was her first time but Uncas, with the gentleness that she adores about him, made it all perfect.

She smiles as she touches her pregnant belly. In three months they will have a little baby with them. _Their child_. Thought Cora hasn't been able to get pregnant yet, she was at her sister's side helping her with her condition and when the time comes for Alice to giving birth, she will have the help, not only from Cora, but from the Delaware women too.

Uncas looks at his wife. He couldn't be happier with his new life with Alice. She is everything that he likes in a woman. Kind and sweet, but also smart and strong. He is really proud of how she was able to adjust to a life so different from her previous one. He stares at her pregnant belly. He can't wait to see their first child.

He notices as she stares at some particular flowers on the grass. _I will come tomorrow to pick her a bunch of these flowers. She will love them_ he thinks, smiling to himself.

From time to time, since they are in the Delaware camp, Uncas takes Alice to places that he believes she is going to enjoy. He wants her to discover the beautiful things of his land, not only the horrors that she witnessed when she arrived and he loves how she seems entranced with all the amazing landscapes that he shows her. Tonight he is taking her to a very special place.

The forest is so lonely at that time of the night but Alice is not afraid. She is with Uncas and he is carrying his musket just in case. _I'll always feel protected at his side _she thinks.

Finally, they arrive to a clearing. There is a lake with a small waterfall and the moon is reflected on the water.

"Oh, it's beautiful" Alice exclaims aproaching to the lake.

Uncas smiles, knowing how she loves waterfalls. The first time he noticed it was one year ago, when they were going to the fort. While the rest of them were focusing on the path, not paying attention to their surroundings, she repaired in a waterfall and she seemed mesmerized with it for a moment.

"Come on" he says, taking her hand again and running to the rocks where the waterfall emanates.

"Uncas I can't run so fast, remember how fat I am" Alice exclaims laughing, as she struggles to keep up.

"You are as beautiful as always" Uncas replies, slowing down and giving her a peck on the lips.

When they reach the rocks, Alice observes that there is a small cave behind the waterfall. The terrain at the entrance is a bit difficult so Uncas enters first and then he helps her up.

They sit down there, observing the waterfall, Uncas with his back against the wall and Alice between his legs, leaning against his chest. He puts his arms around her.

"I can't wait to have our baby in my arms" Alice says, patting her belly "I only hope it's a boy, noble and brave as his father"

Uncas smiles, thinking on the future that they will spend at their child's side.

"I can't wait either. Thought I prefer it's a girl, strong and beautiful as her mother" he says, kissing her cheek.

"I know you will be a wonderful father" Alice has seen him many times playing with the Delaware children and it's obvious that he has a way with them.

"And you will be a good mother" He can't imagine a better mother than Alice, so loving and caring.

She smiles at her comment and they remain silent for a while.

"Do you miss your home?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Not really...this is my home now"

Uncas knows she gave up all she had in England only to be with him, so he can't help feeling guilty sometimes.

"But surely you left important people there..."

"My sister is here with me and I didn't have many friends" then she added "Everybody thought I was too shy and they got bored of me. Especially men"

Uncas frowns confused "But I love your shyness" he doesn't understand why people didn't find it adorable "Particularly when you blush"

He said that in a playful tone but Alice can't keep her cheeks from flushing. Suddenly, she feels a kick inside her belly. It seems the baby is awake. She can't explains what she feels everytime the baby moves inside her.

"Uncas, I feel it again" Alice says, putting his hands on her belly.

"I feel it too" There is nothing better for him than feeling their precious baby inside his beloved Alice.

Uncas thinks of his own father. When he informed him that Alice was pregnant, Chingachgook couldn't be happier. Uncas wouldn't be the last of his people and in some months he will have a grandchild in his arms. The old Mohican told his son about the first time he felt him kicking inside his mother's belly. Now he was feeling the same sensation.

They remain silent as Uncas picks three strands of Alice's hair to make a Mohican braid. They suit her and she loves them very much, so he enjoys braiding her hair everytime he has a chance.

At this point both of them they feel a déjà vu. Not so long time ago, in other cave behind a waterfall, they were sitting in the same position, while he braided her hair in the same way.

However, this time they are not soaked and exhausted, and there aren't bloddy Hurons searching for them. She is not scared and he won't have to jump down the waterfall, promising her in silent that he will come back for her.

This time there is no danger, only both of them with their unborn child and a life ahead.

This time they will remain together.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's note: **Well, this is the end of the story. From the beginning I had in mind that the final scene would be in a cave behind a waterfall.___ I hope you liked it!_ I can't stand the idea of them dying at the end of the movie, so I decided to give them the happy ending that they deserved._

_Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me :) I'll be working on my next story and reading yours._

_P.S. : I'm surprised about how easy was for me to write about this couple. I mean, when I wrote about scenes with Cora, Nathaniel or even Chingachgook, I struggled more, but with Uncas and Alice's interactions everything was extremely easy. It's strange because in the movie they barely talk, so we don't have an idea about how they would interact to each other._


End file.
